


Tedd Deireádh

by AmarahOsiris



Series: Supernatural One Shots <3 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathing, Cardiophilia, Dean Winchester Dies, Death, Episode: s12e22 Who We Are, F/M, Heartbeats, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Reader Takes Their own life, Reader-Insert, Sam Winchester Dies, Suicide, Unhappy Ending, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmarahOsiris/pseuds/AmarahOsiris
Summary: Tedd Deireádh is based off The Witcher’s Aen Seidhe language ‘Hen Llinge’ and translates to “The Final Age.”





	Tedd Deireádh

**Author's Note:**

> Tedd Deireádh is based off The Witcher’s Aen Seidhe language ‘Hen Llinge’ and translates to “The Final Age.”

The three of you never thought you would die in the bunker.

The air was getting so thin you were getting lightheaded.

Dean had already bled out through his kneecap and he was slumped against the wall.

Sam was trying his hardest to stay conscious despite the lack of oxygen, but failing miserably.

You weren’t doing much better. Your vision was blurry, and all you could hear was your own heart. Working as hard as it could to keep you alive, despite the atmosphere.

Sam, with what little focus he has to spare, noticed you were struggling. He weakly pulled you into his embrace, but he didn’t hold onto you. He didn’t have the strength. All of his efforts, his concentration, and his mind were focused on his breathing exercises.

_In and out._

So you did the only thing you thought logical. You laid your head on his chest and held yourself up, so he didn’t have to.

And you listened.

_In and out._

His breathing was very shallow, and labored.

_In….and out._

You could also hear wheezing coming from deep within his lungs. They grew more pronounced with each breath he took.

_In… and out._

His heartbeat was way too slow for your liking. You could barely hear it, despite being pressed into his body. Gone were the days of lying in bed with him, your head on his bare chest, listening to the strong, loud, steady thumps beneath his sternum. Proud of him that, despite everything he’d been through, before and after he met you, his heart was still beating. 

 

He was still alive.

 

_In…and…out._

Still fighting.

 

_In…and…out._

  
You counted the beats, and when you came out with 30…well…it scared the hell out of you.

 

_In…and…..out._

_And then nothing._

Sam stopped breathing.

 

Panic resonated within you. You looked up and saw the hunter,  _your_  hunter, pale as a ghost and unmoving.

“Sammy?”

 

Silence.

 

“SAMMY?!”

 

You were the only one allowed to call him Sammy. He stopped letting Dean call him that a long time ago. Not that Dean ever listened, but it was worth the effort. You leaned back in to see if he at least still had a pulse.

 

More silence.

 

Your strong hunter’s heart, despite all the odds that Sam had defied, had ceased to beat

Sam had died his final death. Next to you, next to his big brother. A man who for so long was his mother, his father, his mentor. His protector.

Not even Dean could’ve protected him from this.

No deals could be made to get him out of this one.

If you’d had any strength left, any oxygen, you would’ve immediately torn open his thin undershirt and started CPR.

But you knew what your fate was. You weren’t too far behind the brothers.

But you weren’t about to die in agony like they did.

With every fiber of your being, you dragged yourself to the nearby table, where Sam’s pistol lay.

Taking it in your hands, you made sure it was locked and loaded.

Then you dragged yourself back to Sam and Dean. You positioned them on the ground side by side, with just enough room for you to wedge between them, and arranged their arms so that they were both holding you.

Then you smiled.

“See you on the other side, boys,” you rasped.

You placed the barrel of the gun underneath your chin, and pulled the trigger.


End file.
